The Song Fic Collection
by howlin4you
Summary: this is a collection of song fics surrounding the life of everyone's favorite Sayain Prince! They take place at different times in his life and a lot of them surround his relationship with that blue haired genius!
1. Sigh No More

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites of my last stories! I appreciate it so, so much! I'm trying something different here now. I've had a bunch of ideas for some song fics that I can't leave sitting in my head any longer! So this is going to be a series of one shot song fics. None of them will be connected (at least not yet) and will center around Vegeta in different times in his life, with of course the few I have ideas for that are Bulma/ Vegeta. I really hope everyone enjoys these and is able to picture the story with the songs like I do!**

**Also, there may be some formatting issues because my word processor is not the greatest, but hopefully I can get that fixed! **

**Without further ado, the first of the collection:**

**Song: Sigh No More, Mumford and Sons**

**Time: Mirai timeline, Vegeta's final thoughts as he lay dying on the battlefield.**

_Serve God, love me and mend_

_This is not the end_

In my life I would have never guessed that this is how I would meet my end; by two androids, sent here to kill a man that is already dead. And here I was fighting for the sake of what? This god forsaken mud ball of a planet? For my pride as a warrior? No, those were not the things I was fighting for, I could care less about this planet or about my pride at this point, if I'm being honest with myself in what I'm sure are my last breaths.

I cough with the struggle it is to breath properly and I can feel myself slowly fading. No, I think to myself, it is not the planet or my pride that drove me out here today, and yesterday, as well as the days before to fight these machines. It's that blasted woman and her blasted child.

_Lived unbruised, _

_we are friends_

I never wanted this, any of this. I suppose that it has been a better existence than the life I led under Frieza's rule, but a woman, a brat, things I never intended on, and look now, I lay bloodied and dying. What was the point, the brat will never know me, and I don't know if I truly care, I know he will be better off being raised by the woman.

Bulma... I never intended this to be my fate, her fate... our sons. Our son, I never said that out loud, and even now I can't form the words to come out of my mouth, my throat thick with my own blood. I made it quite clear to the woman that I wanted no part in the child's life... if only she knew why I said the things I did, she never will.

_And I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

What a silly woman she was, a fool. Forming feelings for me, a ruthless killer. I wonder her reaction when she finds out I've fallen, the man she thought was so strong and put so much blind faith in. Will she cry? Will she care?

My chest clenches slightly at the thought and it's getting so foggy that I'm not sure whether it is because I worry of her reaction, of the brat? Or because one of my lungs is finally giving out with my struggle to breath. If only she knew that I lie here like a fool, thinking of her, she would never let me live it down.

_Sigh no more, no more_

_One foot in sea, one on shore_

I never had to ask if she understood. I knew that she accepted my behavior, she knew enough to understand the way I was. I was evil once, I still am, in fact, I'm certain that when I face my deeds on the other side that I will be sent straight to hell.

But she knew, she knew I could never be the man she wanted me to be, not now.

_My heart was never pure_

_You know me_

_You know me_

I'm certain that this short time I spent on this planet, as much as I hate to admit it, even if only to myself, even as I lay here dying, were the closest thing to any sort of peace that I have ever and will ever experience.

A part of me, in my pre death insanity, can't help but wish for a chance to continue that life, as boring and mundane as it had been in peace. But I am only used to war and destruction. I wonder partly if peace would have been something I could have become accustomed to. But then again, peace wasn't quite the word I would have used to describe living with Bulma, I feel a slight smirk tug at the corner of my lips at this thought.

_But man is a giddy thing_

_Oh man is a giddy thing_

_Oh man is a giddy thing_

_Oh man is a giddy thing_

I can still hear her words before I left her bed this morning to war with the androids. She told me that she loved me. I let the words sink in quickly, feeling uncomfortable and irritated by her sentiment. Feeling it made me a weak man to recieve such affections from a woman. I laughed with no humor and told her love was for the weak.

She told me that I was wrong. One day I would realize that love would make stronger, she said. Again I laughed at her stupidity, deep down feeling uncomfortable by the situation and leaving in haste for battle.

_Love, it will not betray you_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be_

Now I find myself wondering if she was right. Would have I been a stronger man? I never wanted to let her love me, I never wanted to love her, but in these final moments I can't help but think that maybe one day I could have.

I know that even if I had continued to live I probably would have never been able to say the words aloud, but as much as I hate to admit, that woman was smart, she would have known.

_There is a design, an alignment to cry _

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be_

So distracted by my wandering thoughts and focusing on breathing even though I know that death is inevitable, I fail to notice that I'm being carried through the air. I move my eyes to see where I am going, who is taking me, and I see that it is Kakarot's brat, also bloodied from the battle.

I try to focus on the air surrounding me, willing it to fill my lungs as it becomes more of a task to breathe. I suspect that he is taking me to Capsule Corp, the place that has been my home for the past three years, and I know Bulma will be there waiting.

_Love, it will not betray you_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be_

I find myself trying even harder to stay alive. I feel that I need to see this woman one more time before I leave this earth. The desire to see her face one more time is becoming overwhelming and I feel myself begin to panic with the attempts to stay alive.

I hear words, coming from Gohan I assume, but I can't make out what he is saying. I move my eyes again to look at his face and see him looking down at me, mouth moving with speech that I cannot understand. I see his face drift in and out of my cloudy eyes and feel my eyes begin to close.

_There is a design, an alignment to cry _

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be_

No! I force my eyes back open and see that Gohan is looking straight ahead now, focused on the task of getting us back to Capsule Corp, to some form of safety. As I look at him I realize that it will be him that trains my son in my stead. He needs to stay alive for the sake of my son.

I use all the power I have to reach out to grab him by his collar. I manage only a pathetic swipe at one of his arms and I see him look down at me. The attempt I make to speak comes out mostly as gurgles of the blood still thick in my throat and I cough with the effort. I see him speaking, presumably telling me to save my strength, still holding onto a false hope that getting me back to Capsule Corp will somehow save my life, but I know better so I try again.

_Love, it will not betray you_

_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be_

This time I'm not sure what coherent words came out of my mouth but by the expression on his face and the nod of his head, I know that what I said made sense to him, and I feel a contentment come over me. The exertion in my final words however, have drained me even more than I thought was possible at this point and I feel the darkness taking over.

I push it away as much as I can as I vaguely see the familiar building that we're touching down at. When I open my eyes again I can see the living area, toys surrounding the spot in which Gohan has set me down. I can't move my head to look around any further but I can feel the small vibrations in the floor of small feet headed toward me and then a whir of blue in my eyes. I feel frantic hands on my face, the blue whir the woman's hair hanging over her shoulders as her face comes into focus for me. Her mouth moving frantically, I see she is saying my name, I wish I could hear my name come out of her mouth just once more. She has tears falling down her face, and I feel that all too familiar pain in my chest, I hate when she cries. And then the blur is back, fading faster and faster. The feeling of her hands becoming nothing. Then it's all gone, there is black, and I feel my chest heave out once more and then...

_And there is a design, an alignment to cry _

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be_

**Well there's the first one! I hope everyone enjoyed and comes back for more!**

**I know that it may seem like Vegeta is OOC in this, but I honestly feel that these thoughts would be normal for someone who lay dying on a battle field, even if that someone is Vegeta.**

**Review please! =)**


	2. Situations

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Thanks to my one solo reviewer, lol. I appreciate it! More reviews, however, are definitely welcome and appreciated! This is the second installment, up much later than I thought it would be, but oh life, how busy it can be. **

**Anyways, this is to one of my favorite songs! I think it's absolutely perfect for B/V! This story goes back and forth from both of their point of views so I hope it's not too confusing.**

**Song: Situations, Escape the Fate**

**Time: 3 year gap, around the time Vegeta decides to leave Earth to become a super sayain.**

_Situations are irrelevant now._

As I am walking through the halls of my home, Capsule Corp, I feel as if I am being followed. I know exactly who it is that is walking too silently behind me. Who else could it be that has footsteps I can't hear? But for some reason, as it has been for some time, I can feel him walking behind me or around me. I feel the tiny hairs on my arm prick up as I sense his presence. It seems that no matter how many time I can feel him around, I face the same reaction, giddy, nervous, excited, nervous again… really excited.

_She loves the way that I tease,__  
><em>_I love the way that she breathes_

Suddenly, yet not surprisingly, I feel a hand around my waist pulling me up to a rock solid form, his chest. I can't help but gasp at the sudden feeling of warmth surround my body as he runs a strong hand up my belly and to my breasts. I hear him take in a harsh breath at my gasp of pleasure and I know that my excitement to his actions gets him going as much as me.

I touched her ooh,

she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.

I feel his hand move south as my body moves forward to meet it. I don't care where we are, in the hall or not, I ache to feel his touch, as I always do. I swear he's like a drug, an addiction that I just can't break. No matter how many times he catches me like this it always feels like the first time. I feel his hands move towards the spot I want to be touched and I can't help but reach around and grab onto his hardened length. He moves his head into the crook of my neck and I feel breath expel in a silent gasp at my ministrations. I lean back into him and feel him work his magic on my most sensitive spot.

**The next day**

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me._

I swear that woman, she is the most obnoxious, loud, volatile, angry, wild, daring, spontaneous… sexy, dammit. That woman never ceases to surprise me. She is constantly bitching and yelling about something. But for some reason, beyond any coherent thought, that turns me on. Her constant screaming makes me want to make her scream in a different kind of way.

_A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh._

As I sit at the table waiting for the idiot blonde woman to prepare me my meal, she doesn't come in. The woman is hear though, and she sets a plate of food in front of me. I begin to eat and she sits down next to me. I feel her eyes watching me and I can't help but be annoyed by her presence. Suddenly I feel her take my hand and place it on her leg. I stop chewing and stare straight ahead. I try my hardest not to seem phased, but her constant eagerness always does something to me that I can't quite put into words.

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

Not being able to take any more of her torture I turn in my chair and pick her up, carrying her upstairs to my sleeping quarters. Not gently I throw her down onto my bed, taking in her flustered and blushed form. She lays there, breathing heavy from the swift motions of being picked up, carried, and tossed. I pull my shirt over my head, throwing it to the side and descend upon her body. She meets me half, threads her fingers into my hair and our lips meet in a heated and desperate kiss.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,__  
><em>_don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes_.

I pull her legs up around my neck as I penetrate her core with my hardened member. I feel her tightness, every time it drives me wild. She throws her head back and gasps and I continue to drive into her, not holding anything back. We don't make love. It's rough, raw, I can't seem to control myself when it comes to this blasted woman. Hearing her scream my name and writhe and struggle beneath me is the only reason I continue to come back.

She knows as well as I do, that the minute she falls asleep she won't feel me next to her. Whether we end up in my bed or hers, I'll be sure to take my leave. I head to the gravity room to make my escape.

**The next day**

_Darling what is going on?__  
><em>_Honestly that never happened__  
><em>_Lying is your favorite passion._

I made the mistake when all of this first began to act subtly differently around Vegeta. I felt as if what had happened between us had made our relationship different. I, however, was wrong. I felt hurt for a minute when he rejected my slight flirtatiousness until I remembered who exactly it was I was dealing with. This was Vegeta after all, he would deny the situation and attempt to diffuse whatever feelings I may have been beginning to feel as quickly as possible.

_Leave me, go where you belong__  
><em>_Higher heels and lipstick napkins__  
><em>_dying is your latest fashion._

Now I understand the mindset that is required when sleeping with a man such as the prince of all sayains. Act as though things have never changed, nothing has never occurred, wait until later, when it's dark and no one is around, and he'll come when he needs his escape into my body. Maybe that should bother me, maybe I should mind; but I need the escape into his body as much as he needs it into mine.

**Later that day**

_The frustration it's a regular thing__  
><em>_I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me_

"WOMAN!"

I shout as I storm my way down the halls into the lower labs of Capsule Corp. Frustrated from the night before and my constant weakness of giving into her, I feel even more pissed off at the failure of her damn bots in the GR than I normally would. As I burst into her lab the other humans in the area scatter away like frightened animals, normally I would smirk at this but I am just too pissed off to even care. S

She's ignoring me as I come in. I see her continue tinkering away at some useless invention of hers and I look her over. I scowl, promiscuous as always, I can't help but scoff at her, yet I feel my insides tug and manhood harden. I yell at her about her inadequacies as an inventor, tell her how useless she is and how her pathetic planet will perish if I do not have sustainable bots for my training. I see her face grow red as she turns and shouts obscenities at me, throwing her hands in the air.

_A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap__  
><em>_"It's way too full," she said__  
><em>_"Once you have me you'll always come back."_

After our usual bout of fighting, her face is flushed and her hair has come slightly out of place from her flailing. I can't help but think she resembles the way she looks after one of our _other _bouts. We've both moved considerably closer to each other during the fight and now we're both only mere inches away from the away.

She's breathing heavy from yelling and I can't help but take a hand and brush a piece of hair that's fallen from her tight pony tail. At this motion I notice her visibly relax. She extends a hand around my waist and at her touch, it's all over for me. She's now sitting on her work bench and I am situated between her thighs.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,__  
><em>_don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

Subdued by her touch, I can't help but think in the farther reaches of my mind, what is this woman doing to me?

_Darling what is going on?__  
><em>_Honestly that never happened__  
><em>_Lying is your favorite passion.__  
><em>_Leave me, go where you belong__  
><em>_Higher heels and lipstick napkins__  
><em>_dying is your latest fashion._

After the incident in my lab I continued to work, as hard as it might have been to concentrate while I could still feel his hot breaths and warm mouth all over my body. I finished my work later that night, including new bots for the GR. I figure he'll be in there for the rest of the night, but as I make my way towards my bedroom and a warm shower, I hear another shower running close by.

_I know you love to resist__  
><em>_and all it takes is a kiss__  
><em>_and you just love to hate me._

My feet lead me towards the sound of the running water and in through the door. I know that I can't sneak up on him, he can feel me approaching, but he hasn't said anything so I continue on. I take off my clothes before I enter into the bathroom, and quietly sneak into the shower behind him. I put my arms around him and he makes no move to reciprocate my actions or pay any mind to my presence. I lower my lips to his neck, kissing lightly then licking the droplets of water off and I can feel his muscles begin to relax.

"That's all it takes" I whisper into his ear and he turns around, arms around my waist, pulling me close.

_You know you love all the lies__  
><em>_so don't act surprised__  
><em>_that I just love to hate you. _

I turn around towards her with my arms around her waist and her body pressed up against me. The water from the shower has enveloped both of us now, cascading down our bodies. How dare she think that she has some sort of power over me. She is a weak pathetic human woman. I am the prince of all sayains. There is no comparison! As frustrated and angry as I may feel, I can't help but pull her closer, my lips hovering close to her own,

"You know I despise you woman".

With no further words we press our lips together simultaneously and begin the dance we've become so accustomed to, neither of us asking for a change or alteration to it.

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.__  
><em>_I love the girls who love to hate._

I'm not sure what I have gotten myself into with the situation with Vegeta, but honeslty, as much as I can't stand the man, I couldn't stand to not rendezvous with him in the evenings in my room, his room; during the day in my lab, in the kitchen, wherever it may be.

_(Whoa) Darling what is going on?__  
><em>_Honestly that never happened__  
><em>_Lying is your favorite passion.__  
><em>_Leave me, go where you belong__  
><em>_Higher heels and lipstick napkins,__  
><em>_dying is your latest fashion_

He is as perplexing as the day is long, but by the gods I swear I think I'm in love with him. I can't stand him, I can't take it, but I can't be away from him.

_Darling (leave me) what is going on?__  
><em>_Honestly that never happened__  
><em>_Lying is your favorite passion_

I don't want her anywhere near me, yet I want her by me constantly. I keep finding reasons to be around the harpy woman. Feeling her on top of me, underneath me, wherever, whenever. I can't take this feeling, I want to be gone, I want her to be gone.

_Leave me (darling) go where you belong__  
><em>_Higher heels and lipstick napkins,__  
><em>_dying is your favorite passion_

This blue haired woman is a witch. She has cast a spell, and I must get away. I can't be here anymore if I want to achieve my goal. I must leave if I ever want to become a super sayain. This situation is done with…


	3. Mr Brightside

**A/N: I couldn't help but dedicate this song fic to Yamcha. During those three years we all know that he must have gone through a bit of a struggle with Bulma and her feeling for Vegeta, we all know he must have seen it coming. So I dedicate this songfic for him, as my least favorite and most annoying character of DBZ, but also a wonderful character of the series!**

**Song: The Killers, Mr. Brightside.**

**Time: 3 year gap when Bulma and Vegeta first begin their "relationship".**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<em>

I'm heading towards Capsule Corp in my newest most fancy Capsule Car. Bulma is sure to be excited because she designed it and now I'm driving it. I know that we haven't exactly been on good terms since my little incident. Yeah, I was talking to that girl at my baseball game, yeah I gave her my number, and I know that Bulma said we were through. But I've heard it all before. We've broken up for one reason or another, but we've always gotten back together. So, I honestly don't know what would be different about now. Sure she said that it was over, but I know that all I have to do is show up at the compound in my best suit with her favorite flowers and she'll fall back on her knees for me. She's been crazy about me for this long, there's no way that she'll turn me down now. I know how bad she wants to get married, and I'll make sure that, eventually, with some time, that we will be.

_It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss<em>

As I pull up to Capsule Corp, her bedroom balcony is clear to me. I step out of my car and look up, intending to fly up that way to make my surprise even more exciting, but I see something that stops me in my tracks. I can see a man standing on her balcony. I see his back, and I see the flame outline of his hair. I sneer for a moment realizing that it's Vegeta, that obnoxious Sayain Prince. There he is standing on my woman's balcony. How dare he? I intend to fly up there and confront him about what he is doing. He must be spying. Why else would he be standing there outside of her bedroom. What a pervert.

But then I see arms wrapped around his neck. I see his arms move forward to embrace another being around their waist. What is happening? This doesn't make any sense. Why is Vegeta standing on Bulma's balcony embracing some random woman and kissing her? Vegeta kissing someone does not make any sense to me. I can't help but stare at the balcony thinking that if Bulma knew she would be pissed.

Vegeta moves around and I see blue hair falling around his shoulders. I freeze, watching, my body going rigid for a moment. Blue hair, wait a minute. Blue hair falling around his shoulders. I stop and watch a minute more, as the two break apart for air and see the face of the woman he is embracing, kissing, it is Bulma. My Bulma. He is kissing her, on her balcony. They're embraced together like lovers! What is happening! She's being held against her will! That is the only thing that I can think of. So, I fly up into the air, towards her balcony, yelling things that I myself cannot hear. I'm protesting, telling him to stop, to leave her alone. Then all of a sudden everything goes black.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And she's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And she's taking a drag<em>

Slowly I'm coming back to, I realize that Vegeta must have knocked me out. As my vision begins to focus I can see that Vegeta and Bulma are sitting on the chairs of her balcony, talking and watching me. Bulma is smoking a cigarette which I see she is passing back and forth with Vegeta. Vegeta smokes? What the fuck? This isn't making any sense at all, I must be dreaming. I can hear silent conversation. Then it seems that they realize I'm awake. Bulma gets up off of the chair she is sitting in and hands her cigarette to Vegeta. He takes it and inhales, ashing the remnants in the ash tray on the small table in between the two chairs.

Bulma reaches out to me, I hear her say my name.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here?"

I look up at her as I begin to stand, still weary from my knockout, "He was going to hurt you". I hear Vegeta chuckle behind her and Bulma smiles, almost sadly.

"No Yamcha, he wasn't going to hurt me".

I pick up the flowers that are laying beside me and offer them to her, "I'm so sorry Bulma, I was an idiot, I shouldn't have been talking to those girls. You're the only woman I want". I smile at her, my award winning charming smile, that seems to always get her going.

But she just shakes her head, "I'm sorry Yamcha, but it just isn't going to work between us. I've waited too long and I've been hurt by your indiscretions too many times. I'm sorry, but it's over for real this time".

I see Vegeta's snide smile behind her, I feel like he thinks he's won. What could he possibly give her? He isn't actually trying to be with her…. Is he? There's no way. I bow my head in shame at her, not paying anymore attention to the arrogant prince in front of me. "I'm sorry B".

We say our goodbyes and the two of them walk in through her balcony doors. I can't help but linger for a few moments longer.

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

But she's touching his chest now  
>He takes off her dress now<br>Let me go

I see them as they walk into her bedroom. She wraps her delicate arms around his broad neck and begins kissing him again. He has his hands pressed up against the small of her back. I can't help but feel sick. This is just wrong. How is she doing this with Vegeta. That man had me killed not that long ago! And what? A few indiscretions later and she's holding him and letting him do what he pleases with her? I see her put her hands firm on his chest and he peels back the straps of her yellow sundress. I watch as they fall down her shoulders and the rest of the dress begins to go as well. I can't help but remember that it was me once who would pull the straps of a dress off of her shoulders and down her body. But now I'm just a spectator watching as this alien prince disrobes her in her bedroom in front of me.

I know that Bulma is sure I'm gone, but Vegeta can still feel my ki near, he is doing this to mess with me. To make me see what I've lost. My blood is burning in me, I want to hurt him. But I know that there is not way I can even begin to hurt Vegeta, he is far too strong for me.

_And I just can't look it's killing me  
>And taking control<em>

I can't take the scene any longer, I just can't look. It's killing me. I have to get away, far away.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis_

My stomach is churning as I fly away, my fancy capsule car forgotten on the street in front of the compound. I keep thinking of all the times Bulma and I have had. All of the times that I was the one in her bedroom with her, touching her, kissing her. That should be me in there! How could I have been so stupid as to lose a woman like that! But I didn't really do anything, I swear, I just kissed that girl at the bar because she was a fan. That's how she wanted an autograph, she didn't have a pen, so she asked for a kiss. Who am I to deny a fan an autograph?

But I know that it is a stupid logic that I have. I was stupid. How could I do something so stupid? Now she's in Vegeta's arms and I know exactly what is going to happen next. She is finding comfort in the arms of a murder. Have I really fucked up that much to make her thing that Vegeta is good company?

_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>Cause I'm Mr. Brightside<em>

I can't help but think that I deserve what I got. She's being cradled in the arms of a man that I would have never thought had the capability to cradle any woman in his arms. But then again, Bulma isn't just any woman. She's hard to handle, extremely temperamental and feisty, I guess this is what I get for fucking up for the hundredth time with a woman like Bulma. She's a wild woman, she knows what she wants, and for a minute she wanted me. But for some reason I just couldn't pin it down. I don't know what else to say or what else to do. But I figure I can figure something out eventually. Vegeta isn't the type of guy that's going to stay around forever. Whenever he gets bored of playing with her, I'll be waiting. I know she'll take me back. It's just a matter of time.


End file.
